Madame Mystic
by Great Clone
Summary: AU. Rory decides to visit a psychic while on her trip in Washington. What she ends up hearing makes her rethink her decisions, and possibly get a chance to choose the outcome of her future.


"Welcome to Madame Mystic's Psychic Reading," Rory read. She looked up at the sign above the door and back to her brochure.

She turned to Paris. "Well, are you up for it?"

Paris rolled her eyes, arms crossed firmly against her chest. "Are you crazy, Gilmore? You think_ I_ would voluntarily go to a place like…this." She waved her arm in the direction of the brightly colored building and pursed her lips.

Rory sighed. "C'mon. You gotta let loose a little, have some fun. How much could it hurt? And maybe she'll say something about that guy that keeps looking at you. Jamie, I think?" She grinned and winked suggestively.

Paris glared. "No. Way. In. Hell."

"I'll make you a deal." Rory bit her lip. "Do this one thing with me…and for the rest of our time here in Washington, I'll let you pick everything else we see. That work?"

She narrowed her eyes at Rory for a few moments, seemingly thinking over the proposal. She stuck out her hand. "Anywhere I say, you go; no arguing."

Rory smiled and shook on it. "It's a deal." She grabbed Paris by the arm and started dragging her towards the entrance, her friend grumbling all the way.

When they reached the front, Rory excitedly reached for the handle. She opened the door, and ushered Paris in before her, all the while looking around the place, amazed at the design and colors.

She walked over to the front desk and noticed a blue, shimmery curtain behind it, presumably leading to the 'reading' room.

Paris, apparently deciding she had no desire to wait, rang the bell on the desk impatiently. Rory swatted her hand away and scowled at her. "Stop. You're gonna make them think we're some rude tourists or something."

She rolled her eyes. "We are," Paris reminded her.

Rory frowned. "You are; I'm not," she corrected. "I _want_ to be here."

Paris shrugged and folded her arms again. She leaned against the counter, bored, and smirked at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to a psychic…and dragging me along for it?"

Rory laughed lightly. "C'mon, Paris. We're here…and you agreed. It's just for fun. Something I can tell Lane and my mom about when I get home."

Just as Paris was about to retort, a middle-age lady, dressed (or more fittingly put…draped) in glittery fabric walked behind the counter. She smiled at the girls and welcomed them to her boutique. "Thank you for coming to Madame Mystic's Psychic Reading. I can do tarot cards, palms, and crystal balls…all at the small price of $25 a reading."

Paris glared. "How do I know you're not a phony just looking to make cash?"

Rory hushed her and apologized to the somewhat shocked woman. "I'm sorry. She sometimes doesn't know when to shut up. We'd both love to try it." She offered the lady a sincere smile.

Madame Mystic grinned. "Of course, of course. I get a fair share of skeptics here. So…" She clapped her hands together, bracelets jangling. "Which type of reading will it be?"

Paris spoke up. "I sure as hell don't want you touching me, so the palm thing is out. And I don't think I'm going to let you tell my future in a pack of tarot cards you can buy in any Wal-Mart..." She sighed. "I guess that leaves the 'crystal ball.' " She made quotes with her hands while saying it.

Rory rolled her eyes at Paris' antics. "That does sound interesting. I think that's a good idea, as well."

Madame Mystic waved them towards the curtain. "And so it shall be. Two crystal ball readings coming up. Who'd like to go first?"

Paris looked at Rory and then back to the smiling psychic. "I'll go. I want to get this nightmare over with as soon as possible."

Rory nodded and sat in the chair on the side wall of the store. She pulled a book out of her bag and momentarily got lost in the world of humor, suicide, and star-crossed lovers.

-

Twenty minutes later, Paris walked out of the room looking a little…shell shocked. Rory look up from her book and smiled. "How'd it go?"

This seemed to snap Paris out of whatever she was in. "It was insane," she retorted, gesturing wildly with her arms. "A waste of twenty-five bucks, if you ask me."

Rory put her book away and grinned, expecting nothing less from Paris. "Okay," she placated. "Let me get my reading done and I'll meet you out here, then. We can go straight back to the hotel and watch CSPAN, if you want? Deal?"

Paris pursed her lips. "Just hurry up. I don't have all day."

Rory ignored her and headed into the back room. When she got past the curtain, she noticed the lights were dimmed, and Madame Mystic was sitting behind a small, round table, with a softball-sized crystal ball in front of her. She had her eyes closed, and it looked like she was concentrating deeply on something.

Rory hesitantly walked toward the table, and sat down in the chair across from her. She gave her a nervous smile, and waved a hand awkwardly in front of her face.

She leaned in. "Madame Mystic?" she whispered.

Rory let out a small yelp as Madame Mystic's eyes popped open. Her face held a serene expression, and her eyes were slightly hazy.

Rory bit her lip and shifted in her chair.

Madame Mystic brought her hands toward the translucent ball. Taking a deep breath, she began studying it intently.

Rory raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. She began to rethink her decision in coming here. Maybe Paris was right?

Madame Mystic suddenly froze. Her voice was raspy as she spoke. "You have three paths your life could take. Each one depends on what you do this summer…regarding two certain…boys, both fighting for your affection."

Rory gasped and listened closely. Maybe this wasn't so crazy, after all.

* * *

A/N: So...random fic idea. I think there's gonna be either 2 more chapters or 4 more chapters...haven't decided yet. :D

If y'all like it, please review...I need to know whether it's worth continuing or not. :P

And sorry if there are any mistakes...I'm going on vacation and didn't get a chance to have someone beta it. If you find anything wrong, leave a review...I'll be sure to fix it right away. :D

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
